


i'll love you just because

by itbelynx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tenderness, i dont wanna spoil bc this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: a day in the life of Nines and Gavin
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	i'll love you just because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardenyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenyte/gifts).



> this is a bday gift to my amazing and wonderful partner. arden i love you so much happy birthday

The sound of cars honking and traffic is what woke the man up from his sleep. Blearily, Gavin opened his eyes and turned to see Nines looking back at him. He looked so perfect, whereas Gavin knew he looked a mess. But that didn’t stop the android from looking at him with the kindest eyes as he reached out and gently stroked Gavin’s cheek. 

“How did you sleep?” 

“Fine, you?” He asked, reaching forward and pulling Nines closer to him. 

“I feel recharged.” 

“That’s good,” Gavin cuddled close, pressing his face into the android’s neck. 

“You do realize we need to be at work in an hour, right?”

“Fuck work,” he mumbled, beginning to press kisses into Nines’s neck. “Let’s blow it off and say we’re following up on a case all day.” 

“You know they’ll just come banging on our door.”

“So what? I’ll just make lewd sex noises until they go away.” 

“Gavin!” He exclaimed, but there was no malice behind it.

He didn’t care about work. All he wanted was to stay in bed with his boyfriend and just waste the day away. He felt Nines move and pouted at not being able to snuggle his neck. But the pout quickly went away as their lips met in a soft kiss. Gavin could kiss Nines forever. He loved how cool the android’s lips were compared to his warm ones. His heart fluttered and he smiled as he leaned in for more kisses. 

“Gavin…” 

“Shut up, tin can,” he said softly. Thankfully Nines didn’t object to more kisses. 

“Three more, then we get up for work.”

“Deal.”

Gavin took his time getting those kisses, stopping between each one to just admire how beautiful Nines was. But once that third kiss was over, Nines took no time to get up and out of bed, leaving Gavin alone in the bed to pout. He watched the android head towards the kitchen. He sighed and decided to roll out of bed and jump in the shower. 

As the hot water poured over his body, Gavin thought about how long they had been dating. It hadn’t been perfect by any stretch of the mean, mostly because Gavin was really bad at letting people in past his walls. But Nines was patient, he was kind. He genuinely cared about him and Gavin was forever grateful for his patience. He sighed softly as he finished up in the shower. He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to the kitchen to see Nines finishing up with preparing some toast and eggs. 

He thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. They ate and finished getting ready in comfortable silence, only stopping a few times because Gavin kept getting clingy and kissing Nines to keep from rushing. Then they set out for the day. 

It was an easy day. They were on the case of the mysterious death of an android. It was hard to tell who it was that killed her, especially so senselessly. A server in a nearby diner had found her next to the dumpster, with a gunshot to her head. There weren’t any cameras, so it was hard to tell when she had been placed there and how long she sat there before the server found her. They didn’t have much to go on, seeing as the way she was shot made it seem like it might have been self inflicted. The only thing that kept them from thinking that was the fact that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

They had to wait for forensics to look into it more and see if any part of her memory could be salvaged. Until then, they had to try and ask around if anyone had seen her recently. Unfortunately, they found no such luck. So, they were stuck with waiting. The day passed by slowly. Gavin kept getting distracted just looking over at Nines, who looked so perfect in his sweater. Eventually, they were allowed to leave. They headed to an italian restaurant not far from the precinct for dinner. They were seated quickly and they chatted about the case while they waited for their food to come out. 

“If forensics doesn’t find anything left in her memory, there’s not much we can do.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean we should just give up.”

“We don’t even know where she’s from, Nines,” Gavin said. He knew that Nines took it personally when an android was killed. He reached out and took his hand. “I know this is important to you, but we also have to be realistic sometimes. We’ll put an APB out, but just… don’t stake all of your hopes on it, alright?”

Nines nodded. His circle turned yellow for a moment before going back to blue. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Okay,” Gavin smiled. “Anything in particular you want to talk about?” 

“Well-” 

He was cut off with Gavin’s food coming. As Gavin started to eat, the android continued to talk. 

“We’ve been dating for a while now. And I moved in a few months ago. And I think it’s going very well, what about you?” 

“Yeah, I like to think it’s going very well,” the human responded, brows furrowed in confusion ever so slightly. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I love you. And… I want to take our relationship to the next step.” 

“What are you-?”

Nines moved quickly, suddenly next to Gavin on one knee. He held a small box in his hand, opening it to show a gorgeous ring with small obsidian crystals along the band. “Will you marry me?” 

Tears formed in Gavin’s eyes. He looked from the ring, to his boyfriend with the biggest smile. “Of course I’ll marry you, tin can.” He grabbed Nines’s face and pulled him for a kiss while tears fell down his face. He pulled back so Nines could put the ring on him. He heard clapping and hadn’t even noticed that they had formed a small audience. He smiled bashfully, covering his face with his hands so he could wipe away his tears. 

“Dammit. You made me cry.” 

“Is it so bad?” Nines asked with a smirk. 

Gavin just rolled his eyes. He admired how beautiful the ring was. He didn’t know how or where Nines had gotten it, but he really didn’t care. He loved this man so much. He looked up with tears still in his eyes, and he saw the smile that Nines wore and he was so glad to have him in his life. He loved him so much. 

He wished today would never end. 


End file.
